deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Pac-Man
Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy= 4B2EE61F-B5AE-4CEA-A218-2F7D9C9A1233.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description These two iconic icons of video games go face to face Intro Ah when we think of classic video game Characters these two come to mind , pizza man I mean Pac-Man and fairy boy I mean Link , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Link Boomstick:Link (JP) is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda franchise and made his debut in the Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom Disk System video game The Legend of Zelda in 1986. Wiz:He was originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Link is the default name given to the player character in each of the Legend of Zelda titles. There are in fact many different iterations of Link, each one arising when a great evil threatens the world. Likewise. Some Links are in numerous games, such as the Link from A Link to the Past, who also appears in Link's Awakening. Boomstick:Outside of the core video games, Link has appeared in various manga, television shows, and other forms of merchandising. He is often seen as one of the most recognizable video game characters, which is due in part to each variation of Link looking similar to the previous one, with nearly identical clothes and hair. His green clothing, which includes a tunic and a floppy hat, have been featured in all of the titles, and holds a symbolic meaning to what the character signifies. This was until The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, where he got a significant redesign. Wiz:The character has graced the cover of magazines, appeared as the topic of philosophical discussions, and is one of the 12 characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to appear in every game in the series. He also appeared exclusively in the GameCube version of Soulcalibur II as a guest fighter. Boomstick:Link is a normal Hylian in most games. The course of each game's events slowly turn him into a hero, and he usually gains the Triforce of Courage along the way. Wiz:He has usually hailed from peaceful villages like the Kokiri Forest and Ordon Village, and possesses a variety of different weapons. His primary weapons of choice are swords and shields, with his best known and most often acquired sword being the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Many games feature magical musical instruments that Link acquires along his journey, such as the Windwaker from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the Ocarina of Time from the Nintendo 64 games, and the Spirit Flute from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Link uses these and an assortment of different spells, weapons, and other miscellaneous tools to finish his quest. Boomstick:Most versions of Link are left-handed, the exepions are the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and Breath of the Wild's sequel. Throughout the series, Link never utters a word. His only vocalizations consist of grunts and shouts when dealing or taking damage. This allows the players, from a developer's point of view, to feel more like they are Link. The sole exception happens in The Wind Waker, where Link can be heard saying "Come on." Wiz:A common feature found in most video games is the concept of hammerspace - having near infinite pocket space in which one carries all of one's items in. The Legend of Zelda is no exception, with Link carrying many pieces of equipment with no sign of slowing down. Link can carry, for example, a sword, shield, bow, countless arrows, gauntlets, tunics, bombs, a Hookshot, various kinds of boots, and a boomerang, but still be quick and nimble on foot, with only two items generally being visible (such as a sword and shield combination). Notably, the Iron Boots, when on, will cause Link to walk very slowly - however, even though he's carrying it throughout the game it causes no effect whatsoever when unequipped. Boomstick: that’s not to say he isn’t powerful , Link has Experince with multiple Swords , Bows and arrows and even bombs , he also has crazy abilities like Mipha s grace , Daruks protection , Revalis gale and urboasas furry, he also has many other haxy skills and healing items , and he has 100 years of Experince . Wiz:Link is also tough enough to lift 1,000 pounds of Granite with his bare hands! , my god. Boomstick: and to top this all off link has the Complete triforce , which kills all evil , making him strong enough to beat Ganondorf Wiz: let’s see if fairy boy can beat Pizza man!. Boomstick:*Face plam* 21D4DD2A-67DF-4A90-9AB3-148F67958825.png|Link 1200px-MM Fierce Deity Link Artwork.png|Fierce Diety Link Pac-Man Boomstick: one day in a maze Waka waka , waka , waka Wiz: wow , look at this guy , just by the sound I thought he would be a monster but he’s kinda cute Boomstick: don’t let the cute appearance fool you , pac-man is a power house. Wiz:Pac-Man likes to eat a lot. The usual meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits including cherries, strawberries, and oranges. He is very good at mazes due to his extensive time in them. Boomstick:Pac-Man's personality is further shown in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures where he eats pretty much every time. He has shown to be very heroic and is not afraid to save his friends from the ghosts Wiz: After eating a Power Pellet, Pac-Man will turn invincible and is able to eat ghosts. In the later games and series, eating a Power Pellet transforms him into Super Pac-Man where he dons a cape and goggles (though he doesn't in the Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures series). As displayed in this series, Pac-Man has a long tongue that can allow him to eat ghosts at a distance. In the Pac-Man World triology, Boomstick: Pac-Man is highly Intelligent , being able to figure out mazes by himself and can even eat through asteroids , now we will be using the Composite versions of each so yes Pac-Man will have his ghostly adventures feats. Wiz:Pac-man has multiple weapons like his fire berry , magnet berry , ice berry and yellow berry he can also eat a mega berry And become mega pac-man or even transform into his planet form which is capable of eating asteroids as mentioned before. Boomstick:At the start of Ghostly adventures , Pac was a normal Pac-Worlder and initially feared Ghosts like others. That is, until he accidentally entered the Maze and unleashed them from imprisonment. As the series progressed, he became brave enough to overcome his ghost fear and started to chomp up Ghosts after realizing he is one of the "Yellow Ones." Wiz: It was then revealed that Pac was an orphan due to the disappearances of his parents Zac and Sunny , pretty dark for a kids cartoon. Boomstick: as tough as he is , he is often very cocky and ignorant . Wiz: however don’t take him for granted as he is very powerful , but will pizza man be strong enough to beat fairy boy!! Boomstick: please stop!!! Pac-Man ssbu.png|PAC-man 6B14EC3C-F540-4F44-A770-6565F56C5A79.png|Planet pacman Pac-Man bonus fruits.gif|PAC-man using his weapons in smash bros 4 Prefight 487DA6A3-3608-4530-9CF1-F8A683F5A6A2.jpeg|Pre-Fight Boomstick :alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz:it’s time for a death battle!!! Fight 933BD74F-2A1C-4811-94BB-FA5DBE72164D.jpeg E099ACEC-3886-435C-BACD-2C72A96F16A3.jpeg DE73D42A-5F44-4433-A643-E9DA3C1D6B0E.jpeg 8D8CB234-3EF5-4A12-8AEA-23396CE44EFE.jpeg (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy0aEj85ifY) Link is Walking through the fields of hyrule looking for the Triforce , Link then finds the triforce and just as he’s about to get his hands on it , pac-man eats the triforce , Link then look a at pac-man with anger. PAC-man: what’s the matter , I was just hungry And that was a good taste!. Link then shoots a fire arrow at pac-man Link:Hyahhhh PAC-man: Alright that’s how you wanna play guess I’ll have to eat you up too!. Fight! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HqjoS-VGGK4) Link shoots a fire arrow at pac-man , PAC-man shoots a Fire berry at the fire arrow , the two attacks collide and explode , Link then takes out the master sword and slashes pac-man in the face with it , Link then hook shots pac-man and starts slashing him with the master sword , pac-man jumps away and shoots a key at Link , link uses his hylian Shield and deflects the attack , Pac-man then rushes at link and shoots a ghost at him , Link dodges and shoots a ice arrow at pac-man , freezing him , Link then rushes at pac-man and slashes him out of the ice , pac-man Punches Link In the face , pac-man then picks up a bolder and throws it at Link , Link gets hit by the bolder , But he is unfazed by the attack , Link then Uses the mirror shield , pac-man throws a berry at link , the attack deflects back at Pac-man , pac-man gets hit by the berry , Link then jumps over pac-mans head and stabs him in the head , blood starts gushing out of his head. Pac-man: you got me their buddy , but this you’re end. Pac-man eats a giant pellet , pac-man then becomes giant Pac-Man PAC-man rushes at Link and tries to eat him , Link keeps running away , PAC-man keeps trying to catch up to link but he’s too slow , Link then uses Revalis Gale And flies out of the way of pac-man , pac-man goes the other way , pac-man finally gets a hold of Link and starts biting him , Link is heard yelling in pain , Link then uses Daruks protection and gets protected from the attack , Link then shoots a gaurdian arrow in his mouth , PAC-man gasps in shock and falls to the ground , link then falls to the ground , very tired , pac-man eats a orange and recovers to full health , Link takes out a heart and is fully healed , The two rush at each other again , Link then shoots a ice arrow at pac-man , pac-man breaks free , Link then shoots a fire and ice arrow at pac-man , pac-man gets hit by both attacks , pac-man then lines up pellets and starts to try to chomp on link , link then does a spin with his sword and blocks the attack , Link then shook shots pac-man and stabs him in the leg , pac-man falls down in exhaustion. PAC-man: you beat me... , almost! PAC-man then becomes planet pac-man PAC-man: try to beat this jerk! Link then runs around the planet confused , Link then takes out a gaurdian arrow and shoots it in planet pac-mans eye , pac-man yells in pain and has one eye go blind , Link then shoots the other eye with a ice arrow , the other eye is frozen , link then shoots a fire arrow at the eye , the eye burns , Link then puts on the Fierce Diety mask , Link then jumps in the air , Link then takes out the Diety sword and slams it into the planet , Cracking Planet pac-man in half , killing him instantly , The entire planet earth cracks in half , Link then falls down into the atomposhere , Link then uses his paraglider and has a safe landing down , Link then lands safely on the ground , link then looks into the sunset and walks away. Ko! Results Wiz:Woah!! , Jesus Christ link , no need to destroy the place where you live Boomstick: this Fight was a not as close as we first thought , Link basically had the edge in every single stat , he was faster being able to react to a bolt of Lighting , More Experinced , Stronger and more durable , Both are Equally as smart but only link can kill a Semi-Immortal being like Ganondorf . Wiz: but what about Planet pac-man??, Doesn’t he Kill link easily? Boomstick:Just because pac-man was able to eat a planet in his planet form doesn’t put him on the same level as Link , Link was able to scale to beings like demise who Created a large star in the sun , This Feat alone should show you how outclassed PAC-man is , and even if you want to downplay Link , he should still be around large star level even in his base form due to scaling to multiple planet level beings like Calamity Ganon who can move the moon and Demise who Created a large star in the sun . Wiz: Even if we did assume pac-man had the power edge which he definitely doesn’t he would have a very hard time keeping up with Links hax , abilities such as Revalis gale and Miphas grace would prove very tricky for pac-man and pac-man Just has never delt to anything close that ranges in Links Power Level. Boomstick:Even if in the event pac-man turns into planet pac-man Link can easily kill him with the fierce Diety mask by cutting him in half or can even play the Song first time and rewind time before pac-man has the chance to turn into his planet form and kill him right their , he’s just far too haxy and strong for pac-man. Wiz: I guess Link had all the Links to beat pac-man! Boomstick: the winner is Link!. 2298B60E-1DE4-43EE-BE75-0956A14192E8.jpeg|Link wins |-| Animal dude= 75E80A5C-40AC-4F9B-B85D-7F057F3F75C7.jpeg|Animal dude Description Two gaming classics go head to head , Link the Hero of Hyrule and pac-man the ghost eater , which gaming classic will emerge the winner?? Interlude When we think of video games , these two are easily the two icons of it , Link the Hero of Hyrule and pac-man the ghost eater , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our jobs to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle!. Link Rock:Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a never-ending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name Link are courageous young boys or teenagers, often in green clothing, who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Metal:Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, Majora's Mask, Oracle games, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess and Tri Force Heroes, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. Miyamoto has revealed that if Link were to speak it would ruin immersion and that he wants people to feel as if they are Link. Currently only one incarnation of Link was ever shown to speak and it was the Hero's Shade; the regretful Hero of Time. Most incarnations are capable of speaking; in Breath of the Wild, Princess Zelda quotes Link's advice on soothing horses verbatim. Breath of the Wild expands on the reasoning for Link's silence; it is the result of the burden he carries as the chosen hero, and despite his doubts, he silently bears his burden. Mipha's Diary implies that Link's silence began after he was chosen by the Master Sword, as she had known him since he was four years old. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. In Breath of the Wild both Mipha and Zelda note that Link can be courageous to the point of recklessness, which Mipha reveals Link has struggled with since childhood. Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Metal:link has many types of skills including , bombs , time manipulation, arrows , swordsmanship ,high durability and magic Rock: now just to make sure the fight is fair we will be using Too now Link Metal: well , let’s go on to pac! Link:Come On! FourSwordsLink.png|Link Pac-Man Metal: now onto the Ghost eater pac-man Rock:Pac-Man, Pacster, or just Pac is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He also has a series that aired on Disney XD entitled Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures. He was voiced by Duncan MacLaren in Pac-Man: Adventures in Time, Martin T. Sherman in Pac-Man World 3, Debi Derryberry (who also voiced Jimmy Neutron and Runt) in Street Fighter X Tekken, Marty Ingels in the Pac-Man TV series by Hanna-Barbera, and by Erin Matthews in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Metal:Pac-Man likes to eat a lot. The usual meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits including cherries, strawberries, and oranges. He is very good at mazes due to his extensive time in them. Rock: Pac-Man's personality is further shown in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures where he eats pretty much every time. He has shown to be very heroic and is not afraid to save his friends from the ghosts. Metal: pacman can attack with keys , fruits , oranges , berries and can turn into ice pac-man and frezze his foes Rock: pacman also has above adverege intelligence and has been shown to Be able to solve mazes and puzzles. Metal: pacman can also turn into a giant pacman , after eating enough ghosts , he basically can chew you up and spit you back out , anything that touches him dies Rock: pacman does have his faults , he can be cocky , edgy and can sometimes lose focus and get caught off gaurd Metal: he also once defeated king Galaxian who was as big as a building , according to our calculations this puts pacman at building level Rock:After eating a Power Pellet, Pac-Man will turn invincible and is able to eat ghosts. In the later games and series, eating a Power Pellet transforms him into Super Pac-Man where he dons a cape and goggles (though he doesn't in the Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures series). As displayed in this series, Pac-Man has a long tongue that can allow him to eat ghosts at a distance. In the Pac-Man World triology, he is able to perform a Butt bounce , just to keep this fair , we will be only using pac-mans game feats , so he won’t have his ghostly adventures feats here. Metal: overall , pacman is a force to be wrecking with or eating with! Pac-Man-0.png|Pac-man Pre-Death Battle 964E367F-F4E9-4F5E-9528-5A0C47250452.jpeg|Pre-fight Death Battle Link is walking in the tundra looking for rupees , link finally finds the rupee but then Pac-Man eats it. Link:come on!. Link then shoots a arrow at Pac-Man , Pac-Man eats the arrow , the two both get in their fighting positions. Fight! Pac-Man throws a orange at link , Link dodges and jumps near pac-man and slashes him with the master sword , link then shoots a arrow at Pac-Man , Pac-Man counters and shoots a key at link , Link gets hit in the face by the key , link then throws a bomb at pac-man , a huge explosion is shown , pac-man then clears out of the rubble , pac-man then puts down pellets and starts chomping on Link , Link then slams pac-man in the face with his Shield , Link then throws a bomb at pac-man , pac-man comes out the smoke and puts on his boots , granting him flight , pac-man rushes at Link and starts punching him , Link throws bomb but pac-Man eats it , Link then stops time , Link cuts off pac-mans boots , Link then plants 10 bombs and Time reverts to normal , a huge explosion happens , causing the mountain to explode , a huge creator is shown , Link then starts to walk away until...... , Pac-man turns into Giant pac-man , Link starts running , pac-man starts eating everything ,Link then uses the deku leaf and flies out of the attack , pac-man then turns back to normal , pac-man starts to walk away until , Link hook shots him and stabs him with the master sword , pac-Man then uses his radier and makes a sound to try to scare Links , However Link is uneffected and shoots a ice arrow at pac-man , pac-man is frozen , Link then slashes pac-Man out of the ice , Link then shoots a Fire arrow at pac-man , pac-Man eats the arrow ,pac-Man then shoots a strawberry at link , Link easily dodges and shoots a shock arrow at pac-man , electrocuting him , pac-Man then uses his red ribbon and shoots pellets at Link , the whole arena lights up and explodes , pac-man looks at the explosion until.... , Link comes out of the smoke unfazed , Link shoots a arrow at Pac-man , Pac-man uses his hydrant and the arrow deflects at Link and hits him in the eye , link then shoots a light arrow at pac-Man , Pac-Man gets cut by the arrow , link shoots a shock arrow , pac-man shoots a electric pellet, the two attacks coillde , link then shoots a fire arrow at pac-man , pac-Man shoots a fire pellet at link , the two attacks coillde and explode in a burst of flames , pac-man then shoots a rocket at link , the attack directly hits link and a huge explosion is shown. Ko! But wait.... Link uses his fairy bottle and heals himself , the two rush at each other , again , Link then uses the Command Melody , Pac-man grows dizzy and suddenly falls under his spell , Link then takes out the complete triforce and starts slashing him multiple times , Link then cuts pac-man in half Killing him Instantly , Pac-man then disappears and a piece of money comes out of him , Link takes the money and walks away , while mrs pac-man and all of his other friends are shown crying over pac-mans death. Ko! B0CC73BB-FF15-46DF-B576-E3E3C276F80C.jpeg Results Rock: ouch , Talk about brutality!. Metal: this Fight was pretty obviously one sided , link edged out in every category, Link was Faster , more Durable and most importantly way stronger!. Rock:pac-mans biggest destructive feat is only around building level , while link is easily around island level to country level , due to beating toon ganon who also has this kind of power. Metal: in terms of weapons this was a no brainer , Links Weapons were easily better due to being strong enough to take down foes like Ganondorf While pac-mans Weapons only kill regular ghosts. Rock: let’s not also forget that link kills people like Ganondorf who would easily make paste of the type of foes Pac-man beats and even pac-man himself! , also not to mention Link can stop time and even control pacs mind something he hasn’t shown to have a resistance to . Metal: I guess pac-Man Chomped more than he can chew!. Rock: the winner is Link!. 0A31C9DB-8758-4FDE-BEE6-B1837E40E982.jpeg|Link wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Pac-Man Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death battle (Season 2) written by Animal dude